Joe's Contract Hit
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Joe has picked up a contract hit and Ranger helps protect him but Ranger didn't tell Stephanie. What will she do when she finds out?


Joe's Contract Hit

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Ranger is checking out some information that Joe has a contract hit on him. Hector found out the information from his street sources. It seems as if Joe stepped on the toes of a "family" member by arresting his girlfriend. The "family" member did not consider that the stated girlfriend was selling cocaine to elementary school children.

Ranger called Joe's cellphone. "Joe."

"Ranger, to what do I owe this call? Is Stephanie OK?"

"Yes, she is fine. I have information to indicate there has been a contract hit put out on you."

"What? Who?"

"The girlfriend of Martin Rodrigo was arrested for selling cocaine. You were the arresting officer and Martin is upset with you."

"Thanks for the warning, Ranger."

Ranger leaned back in his chair. Should he tell Stephanie? Worse yet should he have Joe followed to protect him? Should he really protect the competition? Ranger sat up in his chair and called Hal.

Hal knocked on the door. "Enter".

"You called for me?"

"Yes. Have a seat." Hal sat down.

"Hal, I have been informed there is a contract hit out on Joe Morelli." "OK."

"I wondered if you would consider being Joe's shadow until we can catch this guy?" Hal was shocked!

"You want me to protect, Joe Morelli?"

"I know he is my competition. But my concern is Stephanie. If she happens to be nearby she could be in danger as well. Also if she finds out that I knew and did nothing she would be mad at me for not doing something. I am just trying to learn to soften my image."

"Ranger, I am sure it will earn you some brownie points with Stephanie."

"Hal, I am learning to think like she does and she is so caring. In a way it is selfish."

"How is that, Ranger?"

"If I protect Joe then I stop Stephanie from reaching Rhino Mode and also protect her without her fighting me."

"Smart move. I know she hates bodyguards but I think she will appreciate you protecting Joe."

"I hope so. You follow Joe until 4 PM and I will have a replacement for you."

"Does Joe know?"

"No, He will probably fight us on this one."

"I will try to stay hidden."

"Thanks, Hal."

Hal gathered up his weapons and headed over to Joe's house. Joe's Jeep was still in the driveway. Hal parked 3 doors down and watched the house. Joe came out and headed to work. Hal parked in the lot where Joe parked his Jeep. Hal saw Stephanie pull into the visitor's lot with her first skip. But Hal also noticed that Stephanie was limping. Manny was her partner and he helped her into the building. Hal wondered what happened. He called Bobby.

"Bobby, it is Hal. I am at Trenton PD on a private surveillance and Stephanie just went into the building and she is limping."

"I will check her out when she comes in. Thanks, Hal."

Hal then called Manny. "Manny, what is wrong with Stephanie?" "She was knocked into a metal railing catching her skip. How did you know?"

"I am on a private surveillance for Ranger and I saw her. Take her straight to Bobby. Also keep a very close eye on her. I can't tell you why but she may be in more danger than usual."

"Stalker?"

"No. You will have to ask Ranger for details but make sure she is not within hearing distance."

"That sounds serious."

"Could be."

Manny was now very worried. Hal was keeping information from him. He looked at Stephanie and decided to broach the subject of having Bobby checking her out.

"Stephanie you need to let me take you back to RangeMan and have Bobby check you out then if he clears you we can go after that last skip. Please!"

"Hubby, when you say "Please" I will do almost anything for you."

Manny drove her back to RangeMan and took Stephanie to see Bobby.

Manny went down to Ranger's office. Manny knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter." Manny went in and sit down.

"Boss, Hal wants me to be extra vigilant when watching Stephanie. What do I need to know?"

"Joe has a contract hit out on him. Stephanie doesn't know."

"I chose not to tell her but I put Hal shadowing Joe."

"You are protecting the competition?"

"I chose to protect Stephanie by protecting Joe. I would feel guilty if he got killed and she would blame me in a round-about way."

"Yeah, I guess she would. I will keep a closer eye on things. We have one more skip to pick up so I will be more vigilant."

"Thanks, Manny."

Hal followed Joe on a homicide call. Joe had not noticed his tail yet.

Hal was scanning the perimeter. Hal noticed a glint on a rooftop and thought rifle. He slipped out of the SUV. He put on his bullet proof vest and picked up the rifle with heat sensor scope. He started scanning the rooftops and picked up the heat of the shooter. Hal went into the shadows and found his way to the rooftop of the building and had a clear shot of the shooter. The shooter was zeroing in on Joe Morelli. The shooter was lining up the shot when Hal walked up to him and put the rifle muzzle to his head.

"Take that shot and you are dead." The shooter froze. Hal snatched the rifle out of his hand.

"Want to tell me who you are working for?"

"I was hired over the phone."

"Well...your luck just ran out."

Hal cuffed him and took him to the SUV. He shackled him to the floor then took him back to RangeMan. Hal took the man to the cell block and lock him into shackles then went upstairs to tell Ranger.

Hal went to Ranger's office and told him about the man in the cell block. Ranger went down to interrogate him. The man refused to tell them any more information. He stuck to his story. But neither Ranger or Hal believed him. Ranger breathed a sigh of relief because Joe was safe for now but they still had to find Martin Rodrigo.

Ranger called Joe. "Hello, Ranger."

"Joe were you at a murder scene today?"

"Yes, why?"

"You have to thank Hal when you see him because he saved your life today."

"Do what?"

"I put Hal shadowing you to protect you from the contract hit from happening. Hal found a shooter on a rooftop and brought him in. The man said he was hired over the phone so we can't prove it was Martin Rodrigo. I will turn him over to the PD tomorrow so take this contract hit serious." "You had a guy protecting me? Why?"

"I was selfish. If Stephanie ever found out I knew and I didn't help you she would hold it against me. It was easier to shadow you than have her mad at me."

"That does sounds selfish but I am grateful for it. I will take better precautions. I am still shocked that I had no clue any of this was happening." "Hal will be following you until Martin is caught."

"I appreciate that too, Ranger. But I never expected you to do that for me."

"Like I said I am just protecting myself from Stephanie if you were to get hurt."

Joe laughed. "Hmm, tough Ranger afraid of Rhino Stephanie?"

"Tell me you aren't?"

"No. She is formidable opponent when she is in Rhino Mode. I can't blame you for trying to protect yourself. Thanks again, Ranger. I will talk to the Chief tomorrow."

"Hector will be outside you house so if any of your neighbors calls." "It feels strange to need a bodyguard but I deeply appreciate the help." Ranger hangs up .

The next morning Joe knocks on the Chief's door. "Come in."

"Chief, I have a problem."

"Sit down, Joe. What kind of problem."

"There has been a contract hit out on my life."

"Who did this. Do you know?"

"Ranger Manoso first told me. He said it was the "Family". The man's name is Martin Rodrigo. He hired a shooter to take me out but Ranger had assigned a man to follow me and he caught the man ready to shoot and kill me yesterday."

"Oh, my god, Joe!"

"Ranger will be bringing him in today. I want him charged with attempted murder. But we need to find Martin Rodrigo."

"I will put some detectives on it. I suggest you stay in the station while on duty until we locate Martin."

"I hate being cooped up but this has shaken even my confidence. That man would have killed me if it wasn't for Ranger's surveillance of me.

"Since when does the competition guard the enemy?"

"What if he hadn't? Yeah, I am a little spooked."

"I will have someone watching your house when you are not there so you don't walk into an ambush."

"Thanks, Chief."

Joe went to his office and called Ranger. "Ranger, it is Joe."

"Any word on Martin?"

"Not yet. The Chief has grounded me to the office until my shift ends at 6 PM. He also has my house under surveillance while I am gone. I wanted you to know to save you some money on manpower."

"Thanks for the information but I will have your house wired so you will be not surprised during your sleep. If you don't mind."

"Right now I am so spooked I will gladly accept your help. How have you kept this from Stephanie?"

"I just have not told her. I am surprised at how quiet this has remained."

"She is going to kill both of us when she finds out."

"I hope we catch Martin first."

"Thanks, Ranger. You didn't have to do any of this for me."

"I told you I was being selfish. But I am glad I chose this path because it saved your life. While we don't always seem to be on the same side I wouldn't want your life to end because I did nothing."

"Ranger, I will be forever grateful."

"Just stay safe." Ranger hung up.

Manny got to thinking about the fact that Stephanie did not know about the danger Joe was in. With her Spidey senses they had a better chance of catching Martin. Not to mention when Stephanie does find out she is going to blame Ranger, Joe and him for withholding the information. Manny decided to call Ranger.

"Yo." Ranger said.

"Ranger, are you busy?"

"I am still in the office. Can I help you?"

"I will be there shortly I need your advice."

Manny went to Ranger's Office. He knocked. "Enter."

Manny went in and sat down. "Ranger I have been thinking about Stephanie not knowing what Joe is facing."  
"What about it?"

"If she finds out we kept all this secret she will be ballistic. Just what you don't want to happen. She will be furious."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tell her all of it then drop the in the information on how you are protecting Joe so she wouldn't get hurt."

"She is going to get mad either way."

"Yeah, but this way when she realizes you are trying to protect Joe she may forgive you for leaving her out of the loop if she thinks you were just trying to protect her while protecting Joe at the same time."

"Hmm, that does sound like her reasoning. Let me call her."

Ranger called Stephanie's cubicle. "Babe, can I see you in my office, please."

"What is wrong?"

"I will tell you when you get here. Nothing urgent."

"Be right in."

Stephanie knocked on the door. "Enter." Ranger said.

Stephanie entered the office. "Sit down, Babe."

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing. Stephanie I have been keeping a secret from you and Manny made me see that I wasn't thinking right and you would get mad at me."

"Thank you, Manny but what are you hiding, Ranger?"

"There is a contract hit out on Joe."

"What! How long have you known?"

"Two days."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, I thought if I didn't tell you it would save you some stress."  
"Some one is trying to kill Joe and you have the nerve to hide that from me?"

"Babe, I did put a couple men on following Joe, I have also wired his house to protect him while he is sleeping."

"You are doing what?"

"I have talked to Joe and I have 2 men following him and like I said I have wired his house with his permission to protect him so he can sleep at night. I did so that you would not worry so much about him."

"Ranger, why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I was selfish. I thought if I didn't tell you it would keep you safer but also if you found out you would forgive me sooner if I was protecting you in the process."

"Ranger, I appreciate your concern for me but I still should have had some input."

Manny spoke up. "I told Ranger that he should tell you and to use your Spidey Senses to help track down Martin Rodrigo who is behind the contract hit."

"I will gladly help you search for that creep."

Manny also asked them both if they should ask Connie to help since she is related to the "Family."

Ranger said he had forgotten that fact and maybe Stephanie can get Connie to fink on Martin.

Stephanie said she would call Connie and let them know. "Ranger, I appreciate your worrying about me but I feel like when you keep secrets it means I am not a viable part of your team. That hurts! It means I am not to be trusted."

"Babe, I do trust you. I am sorry I was trying to protect you and all I succeeded was to insult you. I am sorry."

"I forgive you, Ranger. I appreciate your protecting Joe more than I can say. If I was on my own I may have put myself right in the path of the bullet meant for Joe without even knowing it. So you are protecting me in the process. Thank you, Hubby, for talking sense into Ranger. I promise to stay in this building until you guys catch Martin. I love you both for your protection and for your caring enough to worry about you."

"Wifey, does that mean you are not mad at us?"

"Yes, Hubby. You two only did what you thought was best to protect me, even from myself."

"Thank you, Wifey."

"Babe, you surprise me."

"Why is that Ranger?"

"I expected a Rhino Mode."

"I would have if you had not chose to protect Joe in ways I can't. While I no longer love him I don't want him hurt. Considering you are not Joe's favorite person but you cared enough for me to protect him and me at the same time which means that my welfare is more important to you than the money it is costing you to protect someone you disagree with. I love you for this Ranger."

"I love you too, Babe."

"Wifey, you are one special woman."

"Thank you, Hubby. Thanks for changing Ranger's mind. That proves you love me as much as Ranger does."

"You are welcome, Wifey."

"OK. Manny she will be staying inside so you need to get some rest. We all know things change at the drop of a hat."

Ranger and Stephanie went upstairs for the evening. They ordered supper and spent the evening relaxing. When bedtime arrived Carlos was in an amorous mood. He showed Stephanie some of the tricks in his arsenal and a few of them they practiced more than one time to both of their pleasures.

Ranger woke up at 5 am and was watching her sleep. How could I have ever been so lucky to have gotten such a beautiful lady? Ranger thought he needed to give Manny a bonus for preventing have Stephanie go into Rhino Mode. That meant the world to him. Ranger got up and went for his work-out routine. Then he showered and went to his office to check on the reports from overnight. There was a report from Hector who was watching the monitors at Joe's and he noticed shadows outside the house and Zip checked it out and found a bottle with a wick in it but it was unlit. Zip had it removed and took it to the police department to have it examined. They found a fingerprint on it and it came back to Martin Rodrigo. It is enough to get a warrant for his arrest. Ranger was hoping they would find him soon.

Ranger went back upstairs for breakfast. He took the report with him.

When Stephanie got up he showed her the report. She was happy. Now all they had to do was find him. Stephanie hugged Carlos and he sat her on his lap and he held her tight. "You are my world. I would die of a broken heart if anything happened to you."

"Carlos, you are my soul-mate. You have come so far from when we first met and I love you more every day."

"Babe, there isn't a day go by but what I don't learn something from you and life with you is never boring."

"I love learning from you too. I am a better bounty hunter and you have taught me self-esteem and I finally learned what I wanted from life and you have made my life so enjoyable than I ever thought possible."

Carlos kissed her thoroughly. "Let's go try to catch this pervert so you and I can get on with life?"

They went to the elevator and they didn't care if the men saw their personal display of affection. The elevator doors opened and the men cheered. Both Ranger and Stephanie smiled at the men. Ranger barked the order, "Back to work. That shouldn't have surprised any of you!"

The men laughed and went back to their posts. It felt good to all the men to see Ranger that happy. Finally Ranger had found that special woman and he was more fun to be around the men whole heartily approved of his choice.

The next day Stephanie and Manny went to check on Joe. They went to Joe's office.

"Joe, can we talk?"

"Stephanie, what brings you here?"

"Ranger told me about the contract hit."

"I thought he was keeping this from you?"

"Manny told Ranger if I found out I would be mad at each of you. I would have been furious!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Ranger is still got you under surveillance. I just came to tell you that I know and I would like you to go to Ranger's safe house until this is over." "Stephanie, I can't.

"Then I won't be responsible if something happens to you. You and Ranger both are so arrogant that you think you can control everyone you meet. Well, I have news for both of you...neither one of you will ever be able to control me or my feelings. Neither of you will ever understand me because arrogance comes from stupidity!"

"Want to explain that?"

"You both think that you two are the only ones with good ideas. You both think your ideas out rank everyone else's. When you become that self-centered then you make a poor partner because you are putting yourself before their needs. I don't like being second best in anything especially when you claim to love me. Grow up Morelli! You are not worth my time and for your information the reason I prefer Ranger to you is he takes the time to figure out what I need before I have to tell him. So turn down the safe house and I hope it doesn't get you killed!" Stephanie turned on her heel and left the office.

Manny closed his mouth and followed her out. WOW! Stephanie in Rhino Mode is awesome to watch. Manny was glad she was not mad at him. Look out Manny your love is showing!

Stephanie and Manny went back to RangeMan and Stephanie went to her cubicle. She started working on the searches in her In-Box. Manny went to talk to Ranger.

Manny knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter."

"Boss, we have a problem."  
"What is the problem?"

"Wifey is in Rhino Mode."

"What set her off?"

"Joe told her that he thought you two were keeping the information from her."

"Shit!"

"She laid into him about both of you two being too arrogant. Neither one of you trusted her. She also told Joe that you both were trying to control her and her feelings. She also called you both self-centered. Thought you should know."

"Thank you, Manny. Did she say anything else?"

"No sir. She did not say one word on the way over here."

"Thanks for the warning."

Manny left the office and went back to his apartment. He shut the door and showered and climbed in bed. Manny laid there thinking about what Stephanie had yelled at Joe. Stephanie wanted in on all the danger and the info. Manny thought about the how Stephanie had described how they controlled her and Manny made up his mind to always be open with Stephanie. The more he thought about it the more he began to understand how sensitive Stephanie was. She is right it will be hard to control her if you are not in tune to her feelings. Manny loves this bodyguard detail so he can learn how not to fail her. Manny drifts off to sleep thinking about Stephanie.

The next day Stephanie went to her cubicle. She started the search for Martin Rodrigo. Then she remembered about Connie. She called Connie and asked her for some info.

"Connie, it is Stephanie."

"Hi, Stephanie any word on Joe's contract killer?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Me!"

"Connie, can you check with the "Family" and find out if anyone knows where Martin Rodrigo is hiding?"

"That is simple. He is living with Diane Folgers over at 701 Spring Street."

"Is this a recent address?"

"Yes, He was there two days ago. Are you sure Martin is the contract killer?"

"We have his fingerprints on a fire bomb."

"But why would he do this?"

"Joe put his girlfriend in prison for selling drugs to elementary students. He blames Joe for it. The judge sentenced him not Joe."

"Let me check with someone and I will find out when the best time to catch him will be. Give me ten minutes?"

"OK, Connie. Thank you." They hang up.

Stephanie knocks on Ranger's door. "Enter."

"Ranger, I talked to Connie and I have an address for Martin Rodrigo and she is going to call me back in 10 minutes to tell me when and where will be the best time to catch him."

"Let me know and we will send a team out to get him."

"Will do. Ranger I owe you an apology for my tirade of yesterday."

"I accept your apology but I also want to promise you something."

"Promise for me?"

"Yes. I did hear and understand what you said and I promise you that if something concerns you I will keep you in the loop. I wouldn't want to live with you in Rhino Mode. But I also do NOT want to make you feel like you are second best. I did not ever want you to think I put my feelings above yours."

Ranger came around the desk and pulled Stephanie to him. "Babe, I love you and I never saw my actions as self-centered."

"I love you, Ranger with every ounce of my being. Sometimes I spout off before I think."

"How about a compromise?"  
"What kind of compromise?"

"That when I have made you feel second best you come to me and explain how you are feeling about my actions and I will promise in return to consider what you are truly saying not just what I want to hear."

Stephanie put her arms around his neck. "Ranger, I love you."

"You know you have your Hubby to blame for this don't you?"

"He told on me?"  
"He was worried about you."

"Isn't it strange that Hubby is helping his competition?"

"He loves you as much as I do but I don't feel threatened by him."

"I love him too but not as deeply as I love you."

The cell phone rang in Stephanie's pocket. "Hello, Connie."

"Martin will be home at 4:30 PM and he will be with Roger Polk and both men will be armed."

"Thanks a million, Connie."

Stephanie turned to Ranger and said "We need a team ready to go after Martin (she checked her watch) in 45 minutes to get Martin Rodrigo. He will be at 701 Spring Street. He will be with Roger Polk and heavily armed."

"I will get the team together and you please stay here and stay safe. I want to come home to you all in one piece."

"For you I will stay here. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Babe."  
"Make Manny part of the team so he can feel like he protected me."

"Do I need to be jealous of Hubby?"  
Stephanie laughed and said. "No, because it will be your bed I am in when the lights goes out."

"I love that idea, sexy."

"Yep, welcome to my world, Carlos."

"Here I thought I would trick you."

"I told I would know when you switched personalities."

"You were right on the nose. Let me go catch this bad guy and you go get ready for Carlos to return home." Carlos pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You make coming home fun. But right now it is time to send the Boss to work."

Ranger called Tank and got a team together and went out to pick up Martin Rodrigo.

The team arrived at the address and surrounded the house. They all entered the house at the same time and they were able to subdue the subject and his com padre. Ranger called the station and asked to talk to Joe.

"Ranger, what can I do for you?"

"I need a detail to pick up 2 subjects at 701 Spring Street. We have Martin Rodrigo and Roger Polk. As it turns out Roger Polk was a go-between for Martin Rodrigo and he is the brother to the man you have in custody."

"You have them both?"

"Yes, can you send the paddy wagon to pick them up since I have no authority to pick up either one."

"Sure I will send it out."

"You might want to thank Stephanie."

"Steph?"

"And Connie. Together they found and got his schedule."

"That girl surprises me every time I turn around."

"OK, I will turn your life back over to you."

"Ranger, thank you so much for all you did for me."

"You are welcome and I honestly glad we could get this man off the street without any blood shed."

"Me too. Thank you, Ranger and tell Stephanie thank you too."  
"I will. Sleep well tonight, Joe."

"Thanks to you I will. I am grateful, Ranger."

"My pleasure, Joe."

They hang up.

Ranger returns to RangeMan and goes to the apartment only to find Stephanie already in bed. "We got both of them with no blood shed."

"Maybe now Joe can rest."

"He said to tell you "Thank you."

"OK. Can you send Ranger down to the office and have him send Carlos up to me? I think he left something turned on and he needs to take care of it."

"OK. It will be my pleasure. Let me shower and I will send him your way."

"Make it a rush job." Stephanie laughed.

Ranger did not have to be told twice and made quick work of the shower and returned as Carlos.

By morning Stephanie and Carlos were two VERY happy people.


End file.
